1935-36 European Cup
The 1935-36 European Cup was an international tournament contested by club teams. Background LIHG president Paul Loicq advised against participation in the European Cup, as he felt the competition marked a dangerous trend toward professionalism. This was the direct goal of the tournament organizer Jeff Dickson, who served as the director of the Paris ice rink, the Palais des Sports. The European Cup's purpose was to develop ice hockey throughout the European continent, and the competition featured teams both from Eastern and Western Europe. Great Britain was absent from the tournament, instead staging their own competition, the second International Cup. The organizers encouraged each team to have at least one Canadian on their roster for the tournament, to help increase interest and bolster the level of competition. A postponed match in Group B between Francais Volants and Wiener EV was not replayed, and as each team still had the chance to finish first, no winner could be declared from the group. EK Engelmann Wien had finished first in Group A. No final was contested between the two group winners as originally intended. The tournament was not repeated. There was later an IIHF-organized European Cup that commenced play in 1966. Group A ;Scores *December 4, 1935: BK Rapid Prague 6 - BKE Budapest 2 (0:1, 2:1, 4:0) *December 6, 1935: EK Engelmann Wien 1 - BKE Budapest 1 (0:0, 1:0, 0:1) *December 21, 1935: Telefon Club Bucharest 1 - BKE Budapest 2 (1:2, 0:0, 0:0) *December 25, 1935: BKE Budapest 4 - BK Rapid Prague 1 (0:0, 3:0, 1:1) *December 29, 1935: Telefon Club Bucharest 2 - BK Rapid Prague 2 (0:1, 1:0, 1:1) *January 3, 1936: Telefon Club Bucharest 1 - EK Engelmann Wien 3 (1:0, 0:2, 0:1) *January 5, 1936: BKE Budapest 1 - EK Engelmann Wien 1 (0:0, 1:1, 0:0) *January 7, 1936: BKE Budapest 3 - Telefon Club Bucharest 0 *January 10, 1936: EK Engelmann Wien 6 - Telefon Club Bucharest 0 (1:0, 2:0, 3:0) *January 13, 1936: BK Rapid Prague 3 - Telefon Club Bucharest 1 *January 21, 1936: BK Rapid Prague 2 - EK Engelmann Wien 1 (0:0, 1:1, 1:0) *February 28, 1936: EK Engelmann Wien 5 - BK Rapid Prague (1:1, 2:1, 2:0) ;Table Group B ;Scores *December 14, 1935: Wiener EV 3 - Francais Volants 0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) *December 17, 1935: LTC Praha 2 - Francais Volants 3 (0:2, 1:0, 1:1) *December 24, 1935: Francais Volants 4 - LTC Praha 3 (1:1, 1:1, 2:1) *December 31, 1935: Francais Volants - Wiener EV - postponed *January 9, 1936: LTC Praha 5 - Wiener EV 0 (2:0, 1:0, 2:0) *January 24, 1936: Wiener EV 2 - LTC Praha 2 (0:2, 1:0, 1:0) ;Table Brussels IHC withdrew from the competition. Team rosters * EK Engelmann Wien: Ördögh/ Schützler - Heim (replaced by Stuchly for one match)/ Schneider - Nowak - Csöngei; Quinn ( ) - Tatzer - Göbel (replaced by Kirchberger for one match). * BKE Budapest: Hircsak/ Farkas - Rona (replaced by Barcza for one match)/ Jeney - Miklos - G. Minder/ Haray - Sztoits - László Gergely (and Andras Gergely). * BK Rapid Prague: Dr Krema/ Bate - Schmaus - Pacalt/ Godin.( ) - Mentzel ( ) - Koval/ Vanek - Pergl - Brant. * Telefon Club Bucharest: Sprencz/ Watters ( ) (and Anastasiu) - Tucker/ Bacaru - Brackl (and Pana) - Petrovici/ Tico - Botez - Anastasiu (and Brackl). * Francais Volants: McCann (C )/ Ramsey ( ) - Cholette ( )/ Moussette ( ) - Gaudette ( ) - Gagnon ( )/ Boyard - Couttet (and Volpert) - Savoye. * Wiener EV: Weiss/ Neumayer - Vojta (replaced by Gludovac for one match) / Barry Kelly ( ) - Demmer - Horvath (replaced by Manners for one match)/ Brandl - Stanek - Meitzner. * LTC Praha: Peka/ Buckna ( ) - Hromadka/ Tosicka - Malecek - Kucera/ Trojak - MacIntyre ( ) - Cisar. Category:1935 in ice hockey Category:1936 in ice hockey